The Konoha Locker Room
by Kudo X Kid
Summary: YAOI Lemon Kiba x Naruto. what happenes when naruto and kiba compete? and afterwards in the locker room? Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

-1This Is my first real Naruto fic. My one paragraph "fic" was just a little scene for you.

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!

Kiba-12

Naruto-12

The Honoha Locker Room

Chapter 1

Naruto started running as the teacher gave the word. He ran past a few of his classmates. "Im gonna do it faster then all of you" he shouted as he passed neji and sasuke. "Not me Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he ran at an almost equal speed as the blond boy. "ha-ha" he laughed as he continued at his speed, being encouraged by akamaru as he barked. "not yet….you havnt won yet kiba" Naruto ran as fast as he could. Missing just by a second. "I…beat you…Naruto…" kiba said panting. "you….ugh" Naruto collapsed onto his knees and rested to regain his breath.

The group headed into the locker room. All accept Naruto and kiba, who were still arguing about akamaru being the reason kiba won.

They didn't notice the time go by as the rest of the group left the gym all together and went home.

"now look what you did!" kiba said angrily. "what I did?

you're the one who cheated!" Naruto bit back.

The two of them walked into the locker room and grabbed their towels, then headed towards the shower area, which in this locker room was a large rectangular room with showers covering all walls. Kiba took a shower on the left side. He then noticed Naruto took the one next to his. "what're you…theres tons of open showers you know…" kiba said in an embarrassed tone. "I know" Naruto said happily " I just wanted this one"

Kiba felt odd about his decision, having liked the blond boy for a year now, he knew he would look at Naruto, making everything awkward.

Naruto began showering, as kiba couldn't get his to work. "stupid thing!" kiba said, hitting the nozzle with a hard slap. "dumb thing wont wo--" kiba was cut off when he noticed 2 wet hands grab his arm. "come use mine, I don't mind." Naruto said. "use…yours…" kiba repeated it to make sure he understood. By this point, kiba began to grow hard. He looked down at his hard on, and noticed Naruto was already like a rock. "looks like you have something you havnt cleaned yet" kiba said, as if living out one of his fantasies.

Naruto, not caring since he felt feelings for the dog nin, gladly sat down against the wall, as kiba positioned himself on his blond lovers cock. "I love you Naruto." kiba said, before almost completely swallowing his member. He began to bob his head up and down.

"Kami…so good…" Naruto said between moans as he happily came into the others mouth" kiba sit a bit into his hand and swallowed the rest. "now Naruto, time for you to get something else from me." kiba said in a lustful tone. "Im ready kiba-kun…" Naruto said happily, as kiba softly spread the cum onto his dick and a bit onto narutos hole. "here it goes!"

Next chapter will be up by Monday or Tuesday I hope. Thanks for reading! R&R Flames not liked but welcomed. Constructive criticism is much more appreciated! Thanks again.

Much Love--KudoKid


	2. Chapter 2

-1I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!

This is yaoi- if you don't like it- don't read it!

Kiba-12

Naruto-12

The Konoha Locker Room

Chapter 2

Kiba pushed quickly into narutos ass, hearing him moan and pout about the "pain" "relax naruto" kiba wispered as he pulled out almost all the way and thrusted back in. "its great, this way we can both feel the pleasure"

"Kiba-kun" naruto moaned as he was fucked. "kiba im gonna cu-cum!" naruto said it just as it happened.

Kiba pulled out his cock and came all over narutos face, he licked narutos chest, eating up off of his cum, them licked his own of narutos face before kissing naruto, sharing the taste of the two of them.

"kiba, your….amazing" naruto said "its all you my little hokage" kiba said smiling.

The two of them got cleaned up and went their separate ways. Naruto went to his house and kiba went to his team for their mission.

Naruto walked in the door to find shikamaru sitting on the bed. "hey, naruto!" shikamaru said with a scheming grin on his face. "Shikamaru?" naruto said curiously. "why are you here?" shikamaru stood up. "I saw your little show with kiba. I rather enjoyed it" he said. "you saw it?!" naruto gasped.

Shikamaru got a happy but stern look on his face. "yea, and I think the rest of the village should know. Its something im sure would be accepted…by most." he said, blackmailing him. "what do you want, I have no money and you have all the kunai you would ever want…" naruto said curiously. " on your knees" shikamaru demanded. Naruto obeyed. Kneeling down and unzipping shikamaru. He knew shikamaru like him for some time, the reason he say kiba and him was because he was probably looking for naruto in the shower. "now do to me as kiba did to you." he said. Naruto once again obeyed him, wrapping his lips around shikamarus cock. He began to suck it. Going up and down. Shikamaru smiled. "keep going, as long as you want this to stay a secret, I get to use you as a machine, whose only purpose is to make me cum…" shikamaru said, causing naruto to become a bit sad. Shikamaru exploded into narutos mouth. "don't swallow that" shikamaru said when he finished. "I want you so spit it onto your hand and cover my dick with it." naruto, having no other choice, listened and glazed shikamarus cock in the white liquid. "now sit on it, and let me fuck you. Naruto listened. Sitting on top of it, shikamaru began to fuck him like a doll. Even as naruto cryed for him to slow down he continued. "naruto!!" shikamaru yelled as he one again came into naruto. "please…that's enough" naruto said. "your right" shikamaru said. "ill leave you be. Till tomorrow, I think ill stay here tomorrow night so when my morning 2x4 comes along you will be there to fix that." shikamaru said as he walked out the door." naruto washed off and layed on his bed. --what just happened-- he thought to himself. --I love kiba. But shikamaru is….ugh.-- naruto rolled over and fell asleep, not caring about the small mess on the floor next to his bed.

YAY! I updated! Plz R&R! I live for reviews

Flames not liked but welcomed

Yada yada yada.

Ill try to update tomorrow. Though it may be up wed.

--KudoKid

P.S. I LEAVE FOR VACATION ON THURSDAY THE 1ST SO I WONT UPDATE AGAIN AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I RETURN. (TUESDAY). SO I HOPE YOU CAN ALL WAIT A WEEK FOR CHAPTER 4/OR/5


End file.
